Flavored Things
by wolf fullmoon
Summary: Discontinued Takes place in the 2nd series, Shin Petshop of Horrors, which you don't truly need to read, lots of OC because the pets need names
1. Chapter 1

Ookami- Don't know what to call this…an OC overload? (What? I need to make names for all the random pets…) Either way, read first before you judge it please.

Disclaimer- Do you people seriously think I own Petshop of Horrors? If I did my name would be Matsuri Akino instead of Mangetsu Ookami.

Note- This takes place during Shin Petshop of Horrors (the sequel to the original Petshop stories) and after chapter 5, it doesn't make any difference in the story other than the fact that Leon is gone and we have this new guy named Lau (or Rau) Wu Fei (but D-sama calls him Taizu)

-Chapter one-

In Japan there is the Shinjuku, Kabuki-Chou region.

In this place there is a new building called the 'Neo-Chinatown' that contains over 50 Chinese restaurants, stores that sell Chinese clothing, stores that sell items directly imported from China, theaters featuring classic Chinese operas, Chinese style massages…clothing, food and entertainment all in one building.

It was a place to get a taste of Chinatown all while being inside where there's air conditioning, like a mall but the inside was made to look like an alley in Shanghai.

Here, in a corner of the 13th floor there is a shop with the sign outside with Kanji reading 'Flavored Things' although the actual meaning was 'Petshop'

It was into this establishment that a certain young heir to the manager and boss of the Neo-Chinatown stormed into once more (as if it were a daily routine) to complain to the owner.

"Count D today I'll finally have your shop closed down!"

(Gee…doesn't he remind you of someone?)

Count D looked up from his teacup. A slightly annoyed look crossed his face.

"Again Taizu?"

The Asian man sat on one of the Count's many sofas and glared at him while picking up a nearby teacup.

"You're selling prostitutes and slave-trading in here and I'll get some proof someday and have you kicked out of my Neo-Chinatown!"

Count D merely raised an eyebrow before continuing to stir his tea to cool it. The door opening and a young girl stepping through broke the awkward silence. She was around 12 years of age and had straight black hair pulled back into a neat little bun at the top of her head.

"Um…"

Count D stood up and bowed. "Hello, welcome to Count D's pet shop, here you will find anything from dogs and cats to animals that just scrape past the Washington Treaty."

Taizu snorted into his teacup. Scraped indeed.

"Um…you…do you have any kitsune?"

Count D blinked as Taizu nearly spat out his tea and Ten-chan peeked out from the back room. The look on the nine-tail's face was that of surprise and curiosity.

"Well…yes we do have many different foxes miss."

The girl shook her head.

"I want a kitsune! Just like the one Kantaro has in Tactics!"

"?"

"Or maybe like Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho!"

Count D felt a headache forming as Taizu laughed quietly in his little corner. Ten-chan had also begun cracking up. The fox was enjoying this. It wasn't often you'd see the Count worked up these days.

"Well…perhaps you'd like to look in our back rooms to see if you find something to your liking?"

The girl nodded enthusiastically as Taizu got up and placed his cup down.

"I'm coming too."

Count D waved a hand dismissively at the manager. "Do what you wish."

As the group of three went to the backroom the pets were running around and spreading messages amongst themselves.

'It's the Count! He's here with customers!'

A door seemed to jump out at them among the many stairs and hallways. It was red and gold with designs of multi-tailed beings running in a place filled with clouds. It was this door that D pushed open and ushered the girl and the man in.

The first thing that met their eyes was…

"Yo Count! A customer wanting a hot little thing like us?"

Ten-chan was dressed as punkish as ever with his black shirt with the bottom torn and belts criss-crossing everywhere across his slim body. His white hair was once more done up in a long braid that trailed almost to the ground even with him sitting in one of D's many sofas.

Somehow, even with that unusual position with his head tilted mischievously he managed to look sexy. In other places across the area were the other occupants of this particular room. A feminine looking boy with long white hair that turned black at the tops was rolling his eyes at the 9-tail's undignified statement.

The feminine looking boy went up to the group and bowed.

"Hello there. Please forgive Ten-san other there, he's always like this, I'm Taro pleased to meet you. We've heard that this little lady here wished for a kitsune?"

Taizu broke out of his shock and began pointing at the people in the room. Aside from Taro and Ten-chan there were many others as well but they seemed to be ignoring them for the most part.

"T-t-t-this is the proof I need! You're selling people!"

D resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "My dear Taizu, these are animals, they're kitsune, just as my customer wanted."

Taro was taking the girl's hand and leading her around to meet the other foxes and Taizu spotted a bushy white tail peeking through from under the boy's odd clothes. He backed up and hit the wall before sliding down.

"Th-there's a tail…"

Count D sighed almost sadly.

"Why yes, for some reason Ten-chan's the only kitsune here who's capable of hiding his tail efficiently…"

"That's not the point! You mean to tell me that these are real kitsune?"

"Well I do need to satisfy my customers…"

The girl, who'd introduced herself to the pets as Mina, was now trying to get a small kit to talk to her. The kit was young, resembling a human 5 year old and trembling as he tried to make himself as small as he possibly could.

"Hey…don't be afraid…please?"

Taro watched the two before crouching down and picking the shivering kit up.

"Now, now Rinku please don't be so afraid of Mina-san here, she seems very nice."

The kit (who we now know was named Rinku) opened his turquoise colored eyes and looked hesitantly at Mina who was patiently waiting for him to open up to her.

Rinku was tiny, standing at full height he was no more than three feet tall and made smaller by his habit of shrinking into himself. His hair was mostly white except for the two lines of black on his bangs. His fox ears seemed to be in an eternal droop.

That was the thing about Rinku, where Ten-chan and Taro had humanish but pointed ears, Rinku really had his fox ears. His tail was also different from a normal kitsune's. his tail was long and skinny like a lion's.

Mina waited and finally Rinku allowed her to hold him. she was smiling as she nuzzled him. "You're so cute…"

"Oh, Rin-chan there is very shy, the fact that he's letting you hold him says much for you. You must be a very kind person." D said as he walked over to the now bonding duo (or should that be trio since Taro's still there?)

Mina smiled. Then she looked a little sad.

"Why's Rinku so shy?"

"Oh…a hunter out for fur and thrill shot and killed his mother I'm afraid…"

"Oh you poor thing…don't worry, I'll take good care of you…"

"Oh…would your parents mind?"

"I don't have a mother either, she was shot too…and then my daddy left me so I live with my big brother and he says that any pet is fine as long as I take good care of it!"

D smiled, as did Taro who also sensed the sincerity in the girl's words.

"Well then, I'll just need you to sign this contract…it has three clauses that I'll need you to read over carefully and please remember that in the case any of these agreements are broken this shop will not be held responsible for what happens."

Taizu was currently in a staring contest with a blonde female kitsune who had on a pair of goggles on her head and was looking as if she wanted to rip his head off for something insulting he'd said.

D saved him by dragging him off as the girl finished signing the contract and paying for her new pet. As the girl left the shop hugging a bundle that contained what looked to everyone like a baby fox, D smiled fondly.

As soon as the door closed Taizu began pointing like a maniac and shouting out words that seemed to be made of syllables more than anything as he continued his symptoms of shock.

In fact, D was almost ready to strangle the man when the door opened again. He immediately smiled sweetly and bowed to the customer.

"Welcome to Count D's pet shop. Here we sell anything from the regular everyday pets to creatures that just barley make it past the Washington Treaty."

Taizu simply moaned and stated that he needed to lie down.

-End Chapter-

Ookami- THERE WILL BE A PLOTLINE COMING UP! KINDLY WAIT FOR IT I BEG OF YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

Ookami- Continuing!

-Chapter 2-

Taizu angrily stormed into his office. His secretaries dove under their tables and desks in fright as the  
Asian man raged past.

"That…that…upstart!"

"Um…did you go to visit Count D's pet shop again today?"

Taizu turned to glare at the man who'd spoken so harshly that one had to wonder if he was one of the count's pets.

"NO! WHAT DO YOU THINK!"

0o0o0o0

"Count, may I go back to the other world now? My brothers are beginning to get worried I'm afraid…"

"Not at all Taro-chan, just be sure to come back and visit."

The kitsune nodded and smiled before he disappeared. D settled down and sipped some tea as he waited for someone to come to the shop.

He raised his eyes to look at the door in slight surprise as there was a knock. He didn't sense anyone on the other side.

"Come in, welcome to Count D's Pet Shop."

The door opened and D realized why he hadn't felt anyone there. "Hello, long time no see." He said warmly at the person who came in.

"Hey D-sama! I'd like to stay longer but there's a time limit this time and I just need to drop off someone…"

"Oh?"

The person formed a cup with their hands and closed the 'cup' before opening it again and flinging their hands forwards and the air shimmered as a form materialized on the ground. The shifting of reality stopped to reveal a little boy with golden yellow and brown hair.

He had large yellow furred ears coming from the top of his head and golden pupil-less eyes. A fluffy silky soft tail wagged behind him as he smiled at the count.

"Oh my! What an adorable Xweetok!" (Might be spelled wrong, and if anyone knows what I'm talking about they get a free cyber-cookie!)

"His name's Niwa and I need someone to watch after him for a while, you can even lend him out to customers if you want…"

"Oh how could I resist? He's so cute!" D hugged the boy and the Xweetok couldn't help a sweat drop. Sometimes the count was just so childish.

"Well thank you D-sama, I knew I could count on you! Well, Niwa-chan, behave yourself alright?"

"Yeah sure." Niwa responded as he shrugged.

Niwa waved good bye and then looked around the room.

"Nice place, more decorated than back home, but then again, with over 30 of us in the house they couldn't afford to buy any decorations…"

"Well Ni-chan, please make yourself at home."

"Thanks Count."

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright Count! This time I'll really find something that will get this crazy place shut down!"

"Taizu, please refrain from shouting while I have guests."

It was the next day and Count D was sitting and sipping tea as usual. Sitting across from him was a young high school boy with bluish purple hair. The boy had a very colorful bird that resembled a pheasant aside from the rainbow coloring sitting on his shoulder.

At his feet was a fierce looking large black dog…wait…correction, wolf. And sitting in the count's lap was a small monkey.

(Cyber cookies to all who know who the boy is, and if you're still not sure, I'll be adding some more clues)

"Who's this guy?" The teen asked as he looked at the man glaring at D as if he was the incarnation of Evil (or Annoyance, either one was bad enough.)

"This is Taizu-sama, he's always claiming that I'm doing improper things with my shop and is trying to shut me down…"

"What? Well…you're not are you?"

"Oh your holiness, I assure you that I am not, all these false accusations are quite a nuisance actually."

The bird on the boy's shoulder squawked angrily.

The count smiled at the bird. "Oh Garuda-sama, I can handle a little thing like him by myself, I assure you I'm fine."

The wolf gave a woof of amusement. D frowned at him.

"Now General Genrou is that really necessary?"

Taizu just stood there, no idea what the hell was going on. Was D talking to those animals! As if, there was no way humans and animals could understand each other like that.

The teen looked up, startled when the bird made a low noise. "Oh, I guess we have to leave, I forgot all about meeting Mayu-chan today, thanks for reminding me Garuda…"

He bowed to the count and rushed to the door, the wolf and the monkey followed while the bird began flying behind him.

"Farewell your holiness." D called after them.

"My name's Fuuto! Why won't anyone call me by it?"

The door closed.

Taizu stood there for a few more minutes before deciding that he **really** didn't wanna know.

"Now Taizu, why don't you sit down and we can have some tea?"

"No, I'm leaving…"

"But you've just got here."

Taizu ignored him as he headed towards the door.

He blinked in surprise as he suddenly realized that D was standing in front of the door, thereby blocking his means of escape. How's he get there so fast?

"Can you do me a favor Taizu-sama? A dear friend entrusted this little one to me and they told me that I may loan him out to customers if I see fit…"

D gestured and Taizu turned to see a young boy dressed in strange clothing smirking at him. the kid scared him, maybe it was the dark look in his eyes…

ic3.d eviantart.c om/fs10/i/2006/100/5/ 1/Niwa4byokamitsuki.j pg

(Kindly take out the spaces…)

"Little Niwa told me he wanted to go with you, so be a dear and watch him for a while."

"W-wait! What do you mea-!"

Taizu blinked in surprise. He was back in his apartment. He looked around wildly. There was a giggling noise and he looked behind him to see the little kid from the shop.

"You…you're one of the count's sex toys aren't you!"

The kid's eyes widened a bit before he laughed again.

"I do not belong to the count as I have my own master, but Count D is one whom we are close to…"

Before Taizu knew it, he was thrown onto the ground with the kid pinned on top of him. the boy bent low until their noses almost touched and whispered.

"But if that is the role you wish for me to play I'll gladly do it…"

The man screamed and tried to throw the kid off him. Niwa giggled and leaped away. He stood with one hand on his hip and smirked down at the human.

"Either way, enough playing for now, I'm bored and hungry, you, human make me lunch now."

Taizu glared.

Who the hell did this kid think he was!

-End Chapter-

Ookami- (Laughs and laughs and laughs some more…)


	3. Chapter 3

Ookami- And finally!

If the link to a picture of Niwa isn't working then I have it here- ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/31622198/

And I drew a comic with Niwa (although his hair changed color for some odd reason) and one of his brothers (non-blood related since they're both just pets)

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/40072624/

-Chapter 3-

"Um…Taizu-sama…are you alright?"

The man did not look all right. His hair was a mess; his glasses crooked and there were bags under his eyes.

"I. Hate. That. Brat." He ground out as he collapsed on his desk.

His workers didn't know what he was talking about but wisely decided to leave the room so their boss could get some rest.

As soon as the room became quiet Taizu let out a sigh of relief. That relief was quickly shattered when he heard a sigh from a voice that wasn't his own.

"Finally those humans left! Now we get to have some alone time!"

Praying to whatever god would listen that the voice he heard wasn't who he thought it was Taizu slowly turned his head and decided that he was going atheist.

Niwa was sitting on his desk swinging his legs back and forth and looking around the room. He brushed some golden hair away from his eyes and turned to grin seductively at the internally swearing Chinese man.

"Nice place you've got, sound proof from what I can tell and no cameras to watch us. We could do anything in here and no one would know…"

"Oh please not again!"

Taizu tried to press the button to call in security but the kid was too fast, he knocked the older man's hands away before grabbing them and twisting the larger body around until Taizu was laying face up on his desk with his arms pinned over his head.

"What's wrong human? You're the one who started this you know? You asked and I felt in the mood to deliver."

"I never asked for this you brat now get OFF!"

Try as he might he just couldn't get the kid off him. It was hopeless anyway as Taizu was smart enough to know that the kid probably wasn't human.

Damn that Count and all his little 'pets'!

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hm…I wonder how Niwa-chan's doing…I do hope Taizu is treating him well…"

Count D sat and stoked T-chan's head as he mused about his babysitti's predicament. Then he decided that Niwa could take care of himself and continued to munch on his sherbet lemon sorbet (ohh tangy.)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Are you sure about this?"

A blonde haired little girl was looking at her companion with a wary expression.

"Geez Pon-chan I know that getting you to open the portal for me would get you in trouble if the count catches you but I told you that he won't find out."

The European badger put her hands on her hips and sighed. "You do realize that this is the last time I'm doing a favor for you right?"

The figure (who was hurriedly putting on a cloak) nodded. His wings kept getting caught in the cloth several more times before he gave up and retracted them so that he could put the cloak on efficiently.

"That's fine I only need this one time." And the person faded off into the shadow behind the curtains. The impressive part is that there was only a wall behind those curtains.

Pon shook her head and rolled her eyes "Dramatic as always Fuku…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Taizu didn't remember when it stopped but thank you god it finally stopped. He lay on the floor of his office panting and sweaty as his clothes lay in varying places across the room where they'd been thrown.

Niwa was calm as ever, not even a hair out of place and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Dude…and I didn't even get to actually DO anything to you…"

Taizu nearly threw up. What did he mean **Do**, from what he remembered that kid had did lot's of things…although he must admit they actually haven't done it.

But what that kid did do to him was enough apparently.

"I hate you." He ground out as he tried to regain his composure. Niwa simply shrugged.

Then, almost as if his personality had done a 180 he smiled cutely and giggled. "CANDY!" Niwa cried and pounced on Taizu's tray of mints.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where could he be…?" Fuku slinked along the shadows of Neo-Chinatown as he looked for his brother. It would be so much easier if he had help.

Now some may ask why Fuku is searching for his brother, the reason is simple, Fuku didn't like the fact that Niwa got to visit the human world and he didn't and thus is trying to find the Xweetok and pummel him.

Those two never did get along…

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/40047694/

Spotting a Chinese candy store the Fox-bat couldn't help but get a bit side tracked.

'Ooh! Candy! Um…I'll look for that Fuzz-ball later…'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was now evening and the manager of Neo-Chinatown had learned something important. Niwa is easily distracted by candy.

Thus saying that all one had to do was give the kid a large bag full and it's guaranteed that the blonde won't bother you for a while.

The Chinese man nearly sobbed with delight when he found out that he had found a way to get Niwa occupied and busy so that he won't bother him.

'Now I'll just need to return him to the Count and I'll be free…or better yet I'll use him as proof to the courts to shut down that freak's shop! It's perfect!'

Niwa twitched his ears and looked at the human in confusion as the man began to laugh evilly. Okay…what the heck was wrong with that guy?

Shrugging Niwa decided it wasn't important and returned to stuffing the Airheads Extreme into his mouth.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Welcome to Count D's pet shop. Here we have every sort of popular pet as well as some breeds that barely make it past the Washington Treaty."

"I wanna Kappa!"

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Kinda short and boring and um…Niwa seems to be really…um…well I was bored and stuck on how to go on with this story so I'm basically screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

Ookami- Finally I'm getting around to this…

BTW has anyone seen this thing yet?

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/42157510/

And by the way, for those who want to know what Rinku (the kitsune kit that got sold in the 1st chapter) looks like…

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/43243877/

-Chapter 4- 

Fuku sulked as he sat on a bench near an escalator. This place was so big! He'll never find Niwa…

A few teenage girls walked past talking about something or another and one spotted him.

"Ooh! How cute!"

Her friends turned and they all squealed as they saw a baby fox with short fluffy white fur sitting on a bench and seeming to sigh. It was utterly adorable.

The next thing Fuku knew he was being mobbed by five girls who poked him, stroked him, squealed at him, tugged his ears and various other method of showing their adoration for something cute.

'_OMG I'M BEING MOLESTED!!!'_

Squirming angrily only seemed to excite them and Fuku couldn't help but begin to realize that he was claustrophobic as the five humans closed in on him even more.

'_OH DEAR INARI AND ALL THE GODS SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!!!!'_

Sadly his prayer (frantic scream) wasn't heard as all the gods were currently occupied with watching their favorite soap opera. As it was, they were observing the life of a certain boy with messy black hair and green eyes over in Scotland.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where're we going?"

Niwa was following Taizu as the man led him through some hallways and to his own personal car. Since the Chinese man had given Niwa some Smores (the candy bar) the little Xweetok was willingly going along with him for the moment.

"Oh, just some where…" _'I'll take him with me to the board as proof! Ha ha ha ha ha…'_

Unknown to poor Taizu, what everyone except him saw was a little brown and yellow furred…dog/squirrel/ferret/cat thing.

One worker turned to the guy next to him. "Hey…did the boss get a pet from that shop he's always ranting about?"

The other man nodded. "Seems that way."

One female worker gushed happily. "Ooh…it's so cute!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After escaping the e-vile clutches of those happy, bouncy energetic high school sadists…er…female humans…Fuku angrily ran along the many people in the Neo-Chinatown. 30 minutes, 30 whole minutes of torture! It almost made Fuku forget his promise to not kill humans unless they were beyond all hope of redemption…

He could count the fact that those girls probably won't stop harassing poor defenseless animals as a reason right?

As the crowds of people didn't seem to be getting any smaller Fuku decided heck with it he was going human form (least he won't get stepped on then…)

However, that seemed to make things worse as a group of mothers during a shopping trip spotted him as he came out from behind a pillar.

"Oh! How precious! He's so cute!"

Fuku swore in seven different languages as the human women pounced upon him to tug at his hair, pinch his cheeks and whatever else they wanted.

What was up with him that made human females so…touchy squealy?

"Let go of me!" He cried as he struggled and finally managed to break free and run franticly down the wide corridor and onto the nearest escalator. Behind him, the middle-aged women all sighed sadly that their toy escaped.

"Damn you Fuzz Ball! When I finally find you I'm going to burn off your stinking fur! Or I could use him as a sacrifice for my next transmutation project…maybe it'll work this time…"

Apparently Fuku's been watching too much FMA again…but no matter how hard he tries, no alchemy ever works for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"My…Taizu-sama hasn't come by today…I hope Ni-chan isn't working him too hard…"

The count's customer looked up from their cup of tea at the random comment his host was making. Brushing some of his brown hair out of his eyes the person asked for what D was talking about.

"Oh it's nothing really." D said cheerfully as he waved his long pale hand in a dismissing gesture. The person narrowed his violet eyes in slight worry before his partner (a blonde teenager) slapped his head for staring so long.

The brown haired man cried out in pain and clutched his head as his violet eyes watered up. He turned to his partner and wailed.

"What did you do that for Hisoka?"

'Hisoka' simply glared his green eyes at the older man and crossed his arms over his slim chest.

"Quit staring at other people Tsuzuki."

'Tsuzuki' brightened and the next thing Hisoka knew the older man was pouncing on him while a pair of doggy ears and a tail popped into existence on the violet eyed man's body.

"Waa Hisoka! Were you jealous?"

"Hell no! But it's rude to stare you idiot!"

"Waa! Hisoka called me an idiot!!!"

Count D watched the two with a smile. Sure they were a bit loud but they were quite amusing and it wasn't often he got Shinigami in his shop after all.

0o0o0o0o0

Taizu burst into the boardroom with a triumphant grin. Soon he would be able to present his proof of the Count's illegal slave trade and kick his out of Neo-Chinatown for good! He even laughed evilly (which scared several people) before he sat at the front of the table and cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen, I have bought with me today some proof of the fact that there is someone in this honorable establishment that is not only breaking the rules of contract but the very laws that our society is based on!"

Niwa groaned. "I hate meetings!" Taizu ignored him.

Some men murmured. One stood up and spoke.

"Where is this so called proof?"

"He's right here!" Taizu pushed Niwa forwards and the kid glared angrily at the Chinese man before deciding to 'punish' him later…maybe some whipping and some cream…maybe both…ooh…he so had to ask Like (Lee-kay) for some tips…

There was silence and a lot of staring as Taizu beamed with self-confidence. One old member of the board wiped his glasses, put them back on and spoke.

"Um…what does that…dog…thing have to do with this case?"

"Wha?"

Taizu stared but all he saw was that brat. Said brat was cleaning his ears and looking utterly bored.

"B-b-b-b-but he's a kid! No more than 12 at the most! And he obviously trained to do **things** with people-" ("Naw, that's just a hobby I picked up from Like") "-and he was just given to me! As if he was nothing more than a-"

"Than a pet?"

"Um…yes…"

A big long sigh. "Mr. Wu Fei, we realize you probably really want to get rid of that store keeper but bringing in a pet and saying that it's part of a slave trade isn't really something that makes sense with the charges you're putting on the poor man."

Taizu stammered helplessly as he continued to point at the blond/brown haired brat who was simply standing right in front of them all and none of the could see what he was talking about.

The Chinese man left the meeting humiliated confused and with his hopes dashed. Niwa almost felt sorry for him…almost, but thankfully the moment passed and the Xweetok dragged him into a nearby janitor's closet.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

At last! Fuku grinned as he finally caught Niwa's scent (how the heck did he manage to hide it so long?)

As he dashed through the hallways going towards where he knew the brat was Fuku silently thanked Inari that he was still in his human form, a few of the human girls were there again.

Stopping in front of a door marked 'Staff' he smirked evilly and slammed the door opens…then came the screaming.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Fuku pointed and screamed. Niwa looked at him and snarled.

"Dude, close the door, I'm kinda busy right now." And with that Niwa slammed the door close on the scene of him with Taizu tied up in what seemed to be various belts taken from the pants in the closet.

Taizu's eyes grew wide. A kid saw him. A kid saw him with another kid. This was so bad for his reputation if anyone else found out.

Slowly the door opened again and the kid from before came inside with them. He closed the door behind him and turned to Niwa with a full forced glare. "What…" he began "…are you doing with that human?"

"Not anything for real if that's what you're thinking." Niwa's reply was cold and if one looked closely they would see that his hair was beginning to stand slightly in his anger. Taizu could do nothing but watch the exchange helplessly.

"If you must know, I was bored and the Count lend me to this man for a while."

"You're not testing him?"

"Naw, don't feel like it, more fun this way anyway. Besides, unlike you I don't like killing every human I encounter with a bad aura."

Fuku twitched. "Soft-ie fuzz ball."

Niwa narrowed his golden eyes. "Murderous dork"

"Fat bag of lard"

"Blood sucking cotton wad!"

"Slut."

"Whore."

The insults continued and Taizu was lying between the two, utterly confused.

After about an hour of banter the two finally ran out of things to call each other and had taken to simply saying 'you' back and forth until they got bored of that too. Several moments of silence passed by in the janitor's closet until Fuku finally said simply "Hey I'm hungry…" Niwa nodded as he felt his own stomach complaining. "Wanna go get something ta eat?" Fuku shrugged "Sure, why not."

The two formed a truce as the need to eat united them for the time being and they both left the closet to head of and raid a restaurant.

Behind them Taizu lay forgotten.

0o0o0o0o0

Well bye Count! Thanks for the cakes." Tsuzuki said cheerfully as he and Hisoka prepared to go back to the bureau. D smiled at them. "Come back again any time you wish Tsuzuki-san, and you as well Kurosaki-san." He bowed to the Shinigami as they disappeared.

As D closed his shop door he was about to go and check on some things when a person materialized out of the air next to him. D looked at the person as they gasped for breath before standing and crying out franticly.

"D-sama! Have you seen Fuku-chan? He disappeared!"

-End Chapter-

Ookami- And as an ending note

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/44436716/

ww w.deviantart.c om/deviation/44436740/


	5. Valentines day Omake

Ookami- Valentines Day! So here's an Omake! Hey that rhymed!

-Valentine Omake- 

Taizu sat in his office and would have sighed if he didn't have one of his men in the room with him at the moment.

"What. Is all this stuff on my desk?" He asked at last.

"Um…" one of his workers (who was in the same room as him dramatic gasp) "These are Valentine gifts from some female staff…and customers in our Neo-Chinatown…"

He twitched as he looked at the bright pink hearts that littered his desk in a VERY unorganized and unprofessional fashion. Nearby he thought he heard a giggle.

"Well please take them away some where else."

"B-but sir! They're for you!"

"I don't like chocolate (or any sweets really) so please have these removed from my sight."

"But sir! Today is-"

"Need I remind you who signs your paycheck?" Taizu's tone was low and dangerous.

The worker 'eeped' and grabbed the pile of chocolate before running away as fast as he could.

As soon as the door closed and he was alone again the Chinese man allowed himself a small sigh.

Another giggle met his ears and this time he **knew** it was there.

"Dear kami-sama please don't let it be…"

Niwa popped out from wherever he was hiding and hugged Taizu around his neck. The rest of Niwa was sitting in the older man's lap.

"Hello Tai-chan!"

Taizu's eyebrow and fingers twitched.

Turning to look straight into Taizu's face with an adorable expression that no one had the right to refuse Niwa leaned in closer.

(Ah…the sparkles…)

"It's Valentines day Tai-chan…"

His utter-cute face was still going even as he leaned evermore closer.

"…Did you get me anything?"

Taizu fought the urge to squeal. Instead he calmly (if the definition of calmly meant twitching so much it looked like a seizure) pushed the little pet off his lap.

"Only girls give gifts on Valentines day." He answered once he'd gotten that cursed blond thing off his lap and away from his personal space.

Niwa pouted.

"But aren't you a girl?"

Taizu's eye twitched.

"No…I'm not a girl! I'm a man! Has spending time with that cross-dressing count made you unable to differentiate between genders?!"

Niwa suddenly grinned evilly. Taizu gulped.

Oh…heck…this wasn't going to be good…

Apparently there is a thing called the 'Strange potion'

Apparently that potion can change a person's gender if drank.

So please guess what Niwa just shoved down someone's throat?

"AAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All the workers looked up as their boss's office door flew open and out ran…a half naked woman in a suit…

Back in the office Niwa lazily held onto another strange potion. If Tai-chan wanted it he'd have to give him some chocolates first…

Although the fact that you couldn't take the potion again until several hours pass was something Niwa wasn't going to tell the other man…er…wo**man**.

-End Omake- 

Ookami- Pout…I kinda wanted to put D in there as well but I couldn't think of anything for him…


	6. Chapter 5

Ookami- My computer was hacked and screwed up so I now have a new computer (and I've lost all my files and chapters that I already typed up…) so now that I have a new computer I'm hoping that I'll be able to update again…

-Chapter 5-

This was the worse day of his life. Not only had the board of officials not seen that…brat as what he was (what did he mean by dog anyway?) and he was taken as a fool…but then the brat had dragged him into a closet and tied him up (with belts of all things) and then he and that other kid just went and left him there where a janitor found him!!!

Good thing he knew some martial arts since he'd been able to knock the janitor out before he could get a clear image of him…

Taizu growled.

It's all the Count's fault!

And where were those two little brats anyway?

At a nearby candy store…

"Ooh…macadamia nut bar with honey and sesame…"

(Those things exist! They do! And they rock! I also like the almond ones too; my mom likes the pumpkin seed)

"GUMMY BEARS!!!"

"Please, kids! You can't eat without paying!!!"

Fuku looked up from his meal. The crumbs from the sesame and nuts were littered around him and on his face.

"Eh?" He asked cutely.

The store manager was angry. Scratch that, he was livid!

Niwa was ignoring them both as he jumped onto a shelf and reached for some Hershey's bars.

"You two…had better pay for all this…"

"Um…swallow pay?"

A creepy insane smile was on the manager's lips as he began laughing not too sanely.

"Oh yes, you two aren't thinking of eating my wares and not paying for it are you?"

Niwa looked over at the human. "Um…we actually were…"

That was the last straw.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The manager had taken a broom and was chasing the two pets around the store as he screamed his head off in an odd battle cry.

"Hey Fuku…you think we should leave?" Niwa asked as he jumped over another swipe from the broom.

"Unfortunately I'd have to agree with you…" Fuku responded glumly and the two ran out of the store.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Count D sighed. So…Fuku-chan was missing…

If he knew that little Fox-bat well enough he knew that the kid probably tried to find Niwa.

"Ten-chan, would you mind?"

The white kitsune saluted cockily as he grinned.

"No prob' Count! I'll find the little tyke."

With that Ten-chan set off, looking to the entire world like a white haired teenager in punkish clothing.

'_Fuku huh? Well…if he's trying to find Niwa then I guess I'll go check on Taizu.'_

Ten-chan wondered if he should try messing with the human while he was at it…messing with humans was always fun.

0o0o0o0

"So…now what do we do?"

Niwa and Fuku sat side by side as they dangled their feet over the edge of the escalator.

Just a note kids- riding on the side of an escalator is dangerous and you must never attempt to do that (unless you're actually a mythical creature with great power.)

"I dunno…" Niwa said easily as he rocked back and forth.

(Again, this is DANGEROUS)

"Who was that human you were with any way?"

"My customer…"

Fuku's green eyes widened at what his little brother said.

"You?! YOU GOT TO HAVE A CUSTOMER?!"

Niwa flinched back from the Fox's voice.

"Ow…not so loud! It's not that big a deal anyway…"

"Well it ain't fair! How come YOU got to have a customer?"

The Xweetox grinned cockily. "'Cause I'm so much cuter than you."

In retrospect that might not have been the best thing to say in such a situation as Fuku neatly pushed Niwa off the side of the escalator.

0o0o0o0o0

Taizu settled back into his office with a contented sigh. Despite everything horrible that had happened today at least the brat wasn't here right this minute. That was always a plus.

"Huh…he's not here either."

Taizu whipped around at the new voice. Wait…it sounded slightly familiar…

Ten-chan was leaning against the wall as he looked around the room.

"What…are YOU doing here?" Taizu ground out as he recognized the kitsune from the back rooms.

"Just looking for someone…y'know? A little kid 'bout this high with white hair and green eyes. Little tail and claws and the pointy ears bit? Seen him?"

Taizu thought back to the other brat who'd left him in the closet when he and Niwa had gone off to who-knows-where.

"Yeah I've seen him but I don't know where he is now leave my office."

The kitsune wasn't listening, or if he was he wasn't showing any signs of it. In fact, the teen was staring at Taizu with a strange contemplating look.

"What are you looking at?"

"You're actually not that bad looking for a human you know…"

Taizu jolted out of his seat and ran to the farthest corner of the room, away from the fox, as he could.

"You stay away from me!"

Ten-chan grinned, showing his fangs. Oh yes, teasing humans was just too much fun.

That in mind he leapt forwards at an alarming speed and pinned the Asian man against the wall.

Taizu only whimpered at he knew there was no way of fighting what came next.

The only thing on his mind at the moment was _'DAMN YOU COUNT D!!!!!!'_

0o0o0o0o0

Niwa picked himself off the ground in a huff and decided to just leave Fuku and head back to his 'customer' (the golden/brown haired boy couldn't help giggling at the thought.)

But seriously, how long had it been now…about an hour maybe…better go check on the guy.

Niwa found the janitor closet surprisingly empty. One thought went through his head as his ears twitched in annoyance.

'_He escaped.'_

Oh well, no matter, he'll just find him again, it's not like it'll be hard or anything…

So imagine his surprise at going into the human's office and finding Ten-chan molesting the human.

"…HEY!"

Ten-chan blinked and looked up at the Xweetok.

"Oh, hi Niwa, have you seen Fuku around anywhere?"

"What are you doing with MY customer?" Niwa asked acidly.

Ten-chan got up off the other man and shrugged lazily.

"Wha? I was just playing with him…"

"He. Is. MINE!"

Taizu was quite confused by the turn of events. First a kitsune was molesting him then that brat comes back and 'saves' him…and now the brat seems to think that he belongs to him…

"I belong to no one! Let along some weird animal brat like you!"

"Shut up human."

Taizu's eye twitched but the look in Niwa's golden eyes promised pain and if one could say anything for Taizu it was that he DID indeed have a survival instinct.

Ten-chan had put his hands up in surrender. "Okay fine! He's yours, but anyway, have you seen Fuku?"

"Um…I think he's somewhere in the malls food section…"

"Gotcha thanks." And with that Ten-chan dashed off.

There was silence for a while until Niwa looked over at Taizu draped over his desk with his shirt ripped off and his pants hanging around his ankles.

"So…did you two have fun?" Niwa asked calmly.

A little too calmly.

"Well…no, I didn't like it if that's what you were wondering."

The little kid's face suddenly broke into a wide grin.

"Aww…so you DO love me Tai-chan!"

"Wait! That's not what I mean!"

Pounce.

Strip.

Laugh.

Scream.

The employees were shocked that the soundproof office of their boss was vibrating with an odd noise.

0o0o0o0o0

Fuku wandered around aimlessly. Bored. Bored. Bored.

Maybe he could find his own customer!

After all…he didn't REALLY need to have the Count get one for him…

With that thought in mind the little Fox-Bat dashed off in search of some poor unsuspecting human to have fun with.

As soon as Fuku left the food court Ten-chan came in and looked around for him, not knowing that he'd only missed him by scant seconds.

0o0o0o0

A certain blonde haired boy looked around him in confusion.

'_Where did Felicia go?'_

They'd gone to this Neo-Chinatown to get some special sweets and he'd lost her in the crowd. The boy frowned, this could be bad…

He walked forwards and stiffened just as he sensed something coming his way. With a jolt he collided with a small running form and nearly stumbled.

Alex looked down and saw a white furred fox kit lying on the ground by his feet.

At least, that's what a human would have seen. Alex's vampire instincts came out as they sensed the creature before him. His eyes narrowed as a hard edge came into them, an edge usually non-present until the night of the full moon.

"What are you?"

The fox looked up at him before it seemed to recognize something and the next thing Alex knew he was looking not at a fox but at a little boy with unnaturally pale skin (even paler than his own) and piercing green eyes.

"I should be asking you that." The kid responded at he locked his green eyes with Alex's blue ones.

Alex raised an eyebrow. The kid was trying to stare him down. It was…almost threatening. Almost. But Alex knew he was the older of the two and should have an advantage.

"I do believe I asked you first." The vampire replied coolly as he settled into a relaxed poise against the wall, all the while keeping his eyes locked with the younger non-human.

The kid smirked. He crossed his arms over his too revealing to be decent shirt and tilted his head to the side, emerald eyes glimmering mischievously.

"I'm many things. A pet who serves and punishes an unworthy master. A demon who longs for the flesh of humans. A figment of your imaginations…"

Alex raised a golden eyebrow at the last part before he set out with his own introduction.

"…I am many things as well, most of which I don't know too well myself…I am…a ruler of the night formed from an exile of time, one who endlessly wanders eternity between reality and dreams…"

(Thank you Night Exile scanlations)

Fuku gave a small laugh.

"Well damn you beat me in the dramatic introduction bit…"

Alex found himself smirking. He really liked this kid.

0o0o0o0o0

Niwa hummed a cheerful little melody as he put on the finishing touches to his little project.

Taizu had long since stopped struggling. It only tired him out after all.

Some how or another Niwa managed to hang him by his arms in the middle of his office naked except for the chocolate syrup, frosting, whipped cream, rainbow sprinkles and a cherry that the pet was now putting on him.

After finishing that Niwa stepped back and surveyed his job. Perfect.

Oh this was going to be so yummy…

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and a muffled voice calling for 'Taizu'.

Niwa immediately disappeared from view as Taizu (who couldn't talk because of the sponge cake shoved into his mouth like a gag) made 'Mmmphh!' noises.

The knock came again and this time the door slowly opened and one of the workers walked in to find his boss naked at the day he was born except for some…sticky sweets covering and dripping down his body.

The worker promptly had a nose bleed and fainted dead on the carpet.

Taizu was screaming in his head about how he was going to KILL Niwa…and the Count as well once he got out of this mess…

If all goes well he could somehow make his worker think he was having some kind of weird dream…dear lord he needed some way to preserve what dignity he had left…

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Is it just me of am I slowly turning this into a multi-crossover/cameo fest?


	7. Chapter 6

Ookami- I'm alive!!!!

Need. To. Stop. Procrastinating!

BTW- Places I got some Shin Petshop of Horrors scanlations would be…

( (which you need to sign up and then comment on the forums around 10 times to be able to download anything)

And…

(www.nightexile. (Sadly enough, Night Exile had stopped scanlating Shin Petshop after the 2nd volume)

And if there are any mistakes I deeply apologize…

-Chapter 6-

"So…you're a vampire that feeds off human memories?"

"And you're some type of demon fox-bat who can eat human flesh?"

Alex and Fuku sat together at a bench near an escalator. The two were having a non-human bonding moment.

The two broke up laughing. Fuku smirked, "Why does it seem as if humans are always the food for people like us and some others?"

"You know, I really don't know, it's been like this ever since I could remember…"

"Count D might know. He knows almost everything."

"Who is this…Count D?"

Alex was intrigued. Is it possible for someone to know just what he is? Something that he himself still doesn't truly understand?

"The Count…he's a great person…he's…there's no real way to describe him…"

Fuku sighed. The Count was always so understanding…if only his own master were like that…

He shook his head to snap himself out of his depressed funk. Wouldn't be good to get all emotional while talking to someone. Must make a change of subject.

"Would you like to meet the Count, Alex-san?"

Alex blinked in surprise. Well that was pretty unexpect- no wait…it wasn't _that_ unexpected but still pretty out of the blue.

"Sure."

It'll be interesting, if nothing else and he really did need to try meeting this…Count D…

He should probably tell Felicia where he's going at least…poor woman must be worried sick.

0o0o0o0o0

Ten-chan wandered through the Neo-Chinatown without really paying attention to where he was going. Not like it mattered much anyway since he had no idea where to go.

How could finding one little fox-bat be so **hard**?

The kitsune sighed as he leaned against a random pillar and just watched the humans go about their ways with half lidded eyes.

So. Freaking. Bored.

If only he could find some random human to play around with at least.

As if the gods were answering his unspoken plead a little high school boy with wide innocent eyes and an air of 'Rape me' hanging around him in layers stumbled and fell as he came up the escalators.

"Watch out there cutie."

Ten-chan stepped forwards and managed to grab the boy before he hit the ground and as soon as the kitsune's hand made contact with the human he sensed it.

A dark aura…as if someone was staring at him with eyes full of hate and death was drilling itself into the fox's head.

Ten-chan helped the boy up and looked behind him to see a tall teen with dark hair and eyes glaring at him. Having his self preservation instincts take over the fox let go of the smaller boy's hand and stepped back.

The glare subsided…minutely.

The boy Ten-chan had helped out was brushing himself off before smiling at him.

"Ano…thanks for helping me."

"No prob' kid." Ten-chan replied with a casual wave of his hand.

The kid smiled again.

'_Yeah…definitely uke material…'_ The fox thought with amusement.

And judging by the way the taller teen was watching the smaller one it was pretty clear the uke kid had a seme looking after him. A rather possessive seme.

The uke-kid (as Ten-chan had so nicely dubbed him) looked over at the seme-brat (once more, as dubbed by the great Nine-tailed one) and gave a sigh of relief.

"There you are Hasunuma! I thought I lost you for a bit."

Seme-brat smiled cheerfully. He reached forwards and ruffled uke-kid's hair.

"At least you found me. Now, weren't we going to check out the shops here?"

"Oh yeah, I heard there's a really good restaurant here and there are…"

As Uke-kid rambled on Seme-brat (now known as Hasunuma, weird name) looked up to glare viciously at Ten-chan (this of course went unnoticed by the still blabbering uke-kid.)

Then with an odd glint in his eyes Hasunuma suddenly draped his arms over the other boy's shoulders and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

A very simple message.

Back off bitch, he's mine!

The smaller teen began stuttering. "H-hey!"

"It's just a kiss between friends Mitsuo."

"Well yeah…but it's still kinda weird…"

Ten-chan raised an eyebrow. How dense could that 'Mitsuo' human get? Oh well, it seemed to fit Hasu-brat (new nickname) just fine.

The fox scoffed a bit.

Hm…survival instincts or not there was something…special about that Mitsuo kid and by the gods Ten-chan found himself bored enough to try finding out just what it was.

Curiosity killed the cat but he's a fox so who the heck cares.

"Not to be too sudden but I'm Ten, what's your name kid?"

Hasu glared at him and Ten merely waggled his fingers at him. Not like the human could actually hurt him…

"Oh, I'm Mitsuo, and this is Hasunuma, nice to meet you."

"Likewise, ya know kid; people gotta be more careful going up those escalators. What if ya tripped and fell and died or something? Then you'd be some weird ghost haunting a shopping mall. Can't have that now can we?"

This was said as a joke but the kid flinched oddly and his companion narrowed his eyes at the fox.

"Woo, tough crowd. I usually get people laughing by this point." Ten-chan said airily.

That broke the tension. Mitsuo blinked and straightened up.

"So…that was a joke?"

"You gottcha. Though my friends tell me I have a twisted sense of humor."

"Um…alright…" Mitsuo was slightly creeped out by this weird teen with white hair and punkish clothing.

Hasunuma grabbed hold of Mitsuo's shoulders and led him away from the weird boy.

"Come on Mitsuo, let's go."

Ten-chan grinned as he followed them (while making it perfectly clear that he was doing so.)

After a few minutes that Hasunuma guy turned and glared at the kitsune.

"Why're you following us?"

Mitsuo was looking adorably confused.

Ten-chan raised an eyebrow, "I'm bored."

Seme-brat didn't stop his stare.

"Okay geez, I'm bored and I wanna hang out. You look interesting."

"Well leave us alone."

"Can't do that man, I'm kinda stubborn like that."

Hasunuma stared into the kitsune's eyes for a while longer, a battle of wills clashed and some shoppers walking nearby absently noted the drop in temperature.

Then without warning the teenager had swept his uke up in one arm and dashed off down the stairs and out the door.

Ten-chan stood and blinked for a bit.

"Well that was unexpected…"

0o0o0o0o0

Niwa grinned as he stirred the pot. He briefly wondered if it was okay to put chocolate syrup in with the chicken soup. Oh well, nothing wrong with some chocolate.

In went the syrup.

Taizu whimpered quietly.

The little brat had decided that he would cook dinner for them this night and that whatever he made he would MAKE Taizu eat it and LIKE it. And this was AFTER he'd turned Taizu into a candy-coated ice-cream sundae…and left him to be found by his workers…and licked the chocolate off afterwards…

He really didn't want to eat whatever that soup was. It began with a simple chicken in water. Then Niwa added the chocolate…and the cheese…and the peanut butter…and the random spices he found in the cupboards…

Taizu struggled against the pantyhose that the animal brat had somehow found and tied him up with. Where'd he get so much pantyhose anyway?!

"Tai-chan, if you keep struggling you'll hurt yourself."

The Asian man was tempted to respond 'Like you'll care!' in a sarcastic tone but seeing as he even had the damn material shoved in his mouth the most he could manage was a weird mumbling and a roll of the eyes.

He hadn't been able to get rid of the kid at all! He couldn't even sneak away from him. Seriously there HAD to be some way of going away and not having him follow…

Maybe he could bribe him with more candy…although…seeing how much the kid already has it probably won't work…

Damn…

0o0o0o0o0

"Count!"

Count D looked up from his cake and smiled.

"So you're finally showing yourself Fu-chan. Did you know that you made the others very worried when you came here without permission?"

Fuku flinched. Oh crap…he forgot about that…

The count merely smiled. "It's alright Fu-chan, you're not in trouble."

D stood and brushed aside the curtain next to the little fox-bat.

"Now, more importantly, who's this friend of yours?"

Alex's face remained clam but inside he was shocked. How'd this Count D know he was there?

"Oh, this is Alex!" Fuku chirped happily.

The count's mismatched eyes stared into Alex's blue ones and the vampire could swear they seemed familiar…somehow…

"A night exile…I haven't seen one of your kind in centuries…"

Alex's eyes widened.

"Don't look so surprised little one. I've heard of your kind and met one a long time ago…someone named Vlax I believe…"

Alex's eye went wide.

"Y-you've met Vlax?!"

"Yes, although it was only one time and I never saw him again after that."

Fuku watched the two. Well…they seemed to be hitting it off. Deciding to leave them to their own conversation the kid reached over the table and grabbed some teacakes.

Yum. Teacakes.

**Somewhere thousands of miles away…**

"Are you sure this'll work?"

Watanuki looked at the large…thing…in the middle of Yuuko's yard. She said something about a payment for a favor or something like that.

"So…we're teleporting this thing to the customer?"

Yuuko was lying on the porch lazily while Watanuki carried all the objects around. She grinned in her usual way and rolled over onto her stomach.

"Yup. This customer's family has been business partners with me for years so I don't think it matters which of his family I send it to…"

"Wait! You mean we're going to send this thing to some random member of this guy's family? What if the person who gets it doesn't want it?"

Yuuko's eyes drooped as she sat up. "Oh I'm sure whoever gets it will know what to do with it."

She got up as Watanuki finished putting the entire object in place and with a small wave she banished the thing to some random destination near one of that person's family members.

Of course. There is not randomness or coincidences.

There is only the inevitable.

-End Chapter-

Ookami- Hwa….I've been so busy lately…


	8. I'm sorry

Ookami- I am very, VERY sorry but I have discontinued this fic.


End file.
